Grading EA's Press Conference E3 2018
Jared wishes he didn't bother watching EA's 2018 E3 press conference. Synopsis Oh EA! Jared was travelling during the EA conference and had to watch it later. Why didn't anyone warn him? Jared is mad that they are doing it on the Saturday before E3 starts. They started with a weird augmented reality. They then never used it again. A new hostess hosted this year. Jared hated the presentation style. They tried to do an MTV style presentation. It didn't work. The banter with the audience members did not work at all. Battlefield V has new features such as turrets and mounted guns, jumping through windows. There will be no lootboxes, which got a cheer. There is a battle royale mode in Battlefield V, which got a groan from the audience. It is hard for Jared to discuss the football concepts for FIFA, as he doesn't know anything about it. FIFA 18 is getting an update. FIFA 19 had a bullshit presentation. They just said 'the gameplay is better', without giving any specifics! EA wants to bring cloud streaming to 'lots of devices'. EA games were being played on mobiles. EA Origin Premier was shown, and Jared struggled to figure out what it actually is. There was another awkward moment of talking to the audience, talking about the Star Wars game, but took away the excitement of the game. Star Wars Battlefront 2 was then talked about. They discussed how they have been making the game better, and the DLC that is coming for it. Unravel 2 was announced, and there is local co-op. It reminded Jared of Portal 2 with the concepts. Sea of Solitude was shown, and the presenter had a genuine, unprepared speech. She was a little bit rambly, but it felt very genuine. The game is about loneliness, and the main character can be empowered by it, and also being healed. Jared was intrigued by it. NBA Live 19 looked like just basketball but in the streets. The dumbest Madden story was shown. They could have done anything for it. It felt like they were trying to connect with gamers, but it did not work. Command and Conquer for mobile was shown. Jared knew one of the guys playing. People were mad about it. The game looked stupid,and not entertaining. Jared didn't like the King of the Hill sections, despite acknowledging that it is to make the games quick. Jared is glad that it was a live demonstration. The last 20 minutes was dedicated to Anthem. Ten minutes was spent talking, and seven minutes were shown of the game. Jared found it uninteresting, and zoned out a lot. Everyone clapped when they had no lootboxes. Jared remembers a massive lootbox appearing last year. Jared is glad that they did a 180. A lot has had to be changed quite a bit, making Jared concerned. The game seems to be like Division and Borderlands, but it seems less interesting to Jared. The damage numbers were coming up so often that it was too hard to see what they were fighting. There was an information overload from a viewer's perspective. The flying looks really cool. It has a release date of February 19th 2019. A lot of things they talked about was really weird. They did not show a whole lot and had a lot of talking. Jared gives them a D, barely. Jared wishes he didn't watch it at all! Jared asked the viewer what their least favorite part of the conference was. Category:Videos Category:E3